


Invisible Me

by MeMyselfAndTheVoices



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, emo poem, its about feeling invisible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndTheVoices/pseuds/MeMyselfAndTheVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its actually a poem i wrote a long time ago, but because of recent events in my life i feel like it fits my mood perfectly. Its very slow and sad, which is why it has all the '...' things. You'll understand once you read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Me

I'm invisible...

I'm invisible to everyone...

I just sit here and everyone around me has fun...

They talk, and laugh, and I just sit here alone...

No one takes notice of me, and it makes me sad...

But no one cares about my sorrow...

They can't even see me..

They don't know of my pain, depression and angst...

They don't care that I'm starving...

That the voices are becoming too much to handle...

I want to cry out, to make somebody agknoledge my tortured soul,

And realize that I'm being kept prisoner by my own mind...

But,  
No matter how many times I would scream,

It wouldn't do any good, they can't see me...

I feel like I'm trapped in a glass shell,

I can observe the world, but never touch it...

can never experience it.....

I look around, they're all still talking...

I notice how happy they are...

Happy without me.....

They don't need me, they don't even want me...

If I weren't there they wouldn't even notice.....

They wouldn't miss me...

Because they cannot see me.....

..... I'm invisible.......


End file.
